


Reality/Fiction

by waywarded



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Fluff without Plot, Jensen Is Hashtag Done, M/M, Misha teasing Jensen, Morning After, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/pseuds/waywarded
Summary: Misha is reading Cockles fanfic, Jensen is 100 per cent done.





	Reality/Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actual TRASH. My brain started writing Cockles fic without permission so I complied. Thanks [fangirlingtodeath513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513) for betaing! I did change some minor things after so any mistakes are not to be faulted on her <3

"How would you feel about... prop knives in bed?"

 

Misha bites back a smile at the sound that comes out of Jensen, something between a choke and a loud _what_.

 

" _Jesus_. Mish, it's eight in the morning, what are you _doing_? Watching porn?"

 

"Not exactly _watching_."

 

He raises his eyebrows at Jensen, nonchalantly goes back to his cell phone. He's perching at the edge of the bed, half-dressed, contently browsing through what he's chosen as his morning entertainment while waiting for Jensen to finish his breakfast.

 

"For the love of god," Jensen starts, "tell me you are not reading Destiel again."

 

"I am not reading Destiel. Again."

 

"Can you also tell me you are not reading... things about _us_..."

 

"I could tell you I am not reading you and I having sex in _highly_ imaginative ways. But I could also not lie."

 

Misha flicks his eyes up from the screen again, not bothering to hold back his glee anymore. Whether it is about the actual prose he's browsing through or Jensen's obvious embarrassment and annoyance, is debatable.

 

Jensen gives him his _I am so done with you_ look. "Why. _Why_."

 

Misha shrugs. "Why not?"

 

"Well, _stop it_."

 

"Mmmm, but it's actually _good_."

 

"I am literally sitting like five feet away from you, and you choose to indulge in -- _that_."

 

"Shhh, wait, you're just about to beg for me to--"

 

" _No._ "

 

"You'd be surprised at how many ideas I've gathered from--"

 

"Misha, I swear, if you finish that sentence, I will not have sex with you in the foreseeable future."

 

"I'm joking." Misha grins, still refusing to lower the phone. "They might be imaginative, but we are kind of already too kinky for them to kick it up a notch from what is actually going on. Although someone called it being Danneel who nudged you to try the--" He interrupts himself because Jensen's face is screaming another _no sex for a decade_ threat, but he still doesn't stop grinning. "Anyway, this one is tagged _Jensen's accent kink_."

 

Jensen sounds like he's choking on his coffee. " _Why is that even a thing?!_ "

 

"Could be something to do with how your eyes light up every time someone at a panel asks me to do an accent..."

 

"You need to be stopped."

 

"Hey, I'm not the one who wrote it."

 

"Seriously, though, _this_ is your idea of a morning after, now?"

 

"You, me, sex? Yeah."

 

"That is not..."

 

Misha gestures with a hand to interrupt him, laughs. It's too easy to tease Jensen with this, even if he usually goes for Dean and Castiel, not real person fiction. There is something very satisfying about his reactions. When Misha knows he's not actually freaked out by it, that is.

 

He could take pity on Jensen. He could stop now.

 

Or...

 

"Hey, let me read you a passage..."

 

Jensen abandons his breakfast and is practically throwing himself on top of Misha in an attempt to wrestle the phone from him. "I _swear_."

 

Misha is reduced to a laughing mess, yet still manages to keep the phone from out of his reach. "OK, OK, I'll move onto Dean and Cas."

 

"You'll move onto _offline_." Jensen's _really determinedly_ going for the phone now, elbowing Misha in the ribs in the process, but laughing as well by now.

 

"No more screen time for Misha?"

 

Jensen snatches his phone from him, tossing it towards the other end of the bed before pinning him down by his wrists. "No more screen time for Misha."

 

"I mean, if I ever want to wake up your dominant side, I'll know what to do from now on," Misha teases, wriggling to get into a more comfortable position under Jensen. "This is adorable. You're adorable when you try."

 

"Shut up." Jensen's grip on his wrists disappears as he trails his touch towards his waist, softly pressing his lips against Misha's.

 

Misha wraps his arms around Jensen, holding him close as he returns the kiss. Gently, lazily, their mouths collide, two pairs of eyes falling shut simultaneously. Fan-written stuff can range anywhere from cringey to fun; it can be creepily accurate or so far off it's entertaining. But it's nothing compared to spending an entire night and morning alone with Jensen. It's nothing compared to what they have.

 

The real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The next time you are writing Cockles, just remember... _Misha is watching_.
> 
> I will see myself out.


End file.
